The Drama Brothers & Duncan: A Oneshot
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Cody decides he wants to have fun with Duncan. As such, he takes Duncan to the Drama Brothers bus. Things heat up from there rather quickly. Features yet another Uke Duncan.


It was a warm Mid-summer day. However, it wasn't going to be just any normal Summer Day, as soon things would get even Hotter. How so and Why? Well, you will find out soon enough. The Mohawked Punk Duncan was relaxing on a beach with his sunglasses, just enjoying his time in the summer. He was in nothing but his shorts, and his arms were behind his head to show his relaxation. He was in a blissful expression, he was at peace. Of Course, he was joined by the Trunks wearing Geek Cody, in sunglasses and sipping Lemonade from a Cup. Cody sat directly next to Duncan and put one of his hands on the Deliquent's back and kissed him on the Cheek.

"Finally back, I see.", Duncan said, facing Cody's face. He was somewhat teasing the other boy.

"Well, I would hate to leave you alone like a jerk, babe.", Cody replied fliratiously, kissing Duncan on the lips with a peck. Duncan then took a brief sip from Cody's lemonade and made a sound of relief from said drink.

"So, that all you gonna give me?", Duncan replied with a tease.

"Well, I would hate to look like a Show off, Hottie.", Cody flirted back at Duncan, his head moving close enough so that only a few centimeters would lead the two to another kiss on the lips.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout the others here, they're all nothin' compared to you and me.", Duncan flirted directly back at the Geek. It's what they loved about eachother, they both could come up with so many flirts that it would almost become a competition to see who did the best at times. Alot of the times Duncan would win, mostly because of his Bad Boy charms. Despite that, Duncan still was the bottom of the Relationship, despite his toughness. Of course, the two never went announcing it around town or anything, but it would show in the way they interacted with eachother.

"Okay then, if you insist.", Cody said with a smirk on his face as he and Duncan locked lips with eachother. Duncan couldn't help himself and pulled Cody's smaller body closer, even grabbing the boy's hair a bit. Cody purred with pleasure and his tounge entered Duncan's mouth, which Duncan's tounge took in and played around with Cody's mouth muscle back. As the summer heat poured down on them, they Couldn't help but rub eachother's bodies, which only intensified the bulges in their trunks. Cody wanted to just Fuck Duncan right then and there, but he knew such an act would be illegal, so he was hoping there was a nearby place where they could do the deed, especially as Duncan placed his hands onto Cody's Ass and groped. As Duncan moaned in pleasure with Cody's response of rubbing his Bulge, the two's heavy amount of sweat was practically going to force them to go nude. However, they were not alone for long, as Cody looked up and saw a bus in the distance. It was a bus that the Drama Brothers, which included Cody, would use when they were on tours and what not, so Cody knew his friends were nearby. He was hoping perhaps they would let him and Duncan use the bus to relieve the Sexual Tension that was already there. With some reluctancy, Cody pulled out from Duncan's mouth which left the Punk wanting more.

"Why'd you stop, baby?", Duncan asked his seme, wanting the entire deal.

"We can't Fuck in Public, but I know where we can.", Cody responded as he then got up and walked towards the bus. Duncan of course followed him, as being himself he wasn't going to give up an oppurtunity to have sex with his boyfriend. However, once the two were at the bus, Duncan realized where Cody was taking him.

"No.", Duncan said sternly to Cody, he was speaking of the two or three people he knew were inside.

"C'mon, Duncan! They're my Friends, besides I'm sure they'll let us have a room to ourselves so we can bang!", Cody pleaded back at his Uke in hopes that it would change his mind.

"They're whiny bitches and honestly, I'm not going to do buisness with them. Got it? Let's just go back home or to a port-a-potty or whatever.", Duncan was trying to change Cody's mind with other suggestions. Of course, Cody wasn't going to give up that easily. He knew all he had to use was persistance and he win this argument with his Duncan.

"Look, Duncan, baby, babe, Cutie, Hottie, it'll be okay! I mean, If they annoy you I'll let you hit them! I promise!", Cody hoped that would work. Duncan was at first still keeping his position in the argument, but eventually decided he should give Cody what he wanted. After all, Cody's face was hard to say no to. It was just so Innocent and Childish.

"Fine, I'll go. But only cuz you want me to.", Duncan replied, but then he looked to Cody and with a not so happy tone of voice said, "You owe me for this."

"Fine, now let's go in before our Boners go down!", Cody was of course speaking of Bulge, of which he was rubbing so that it remained hard. Duncan wasn't stimulating his, which only made Cody more Anxious to get it started faster. While Sex wasn't all he and Duncan did, it didn't mean the two would pass up a chance to do it.

"Thanks, babe.", Cody replied with a smile. With those words, Cody knocked on the doors of the bus. After a little bit, came a shirtless Justin to answer the Door. The Shirtlessness of the model boy easily distraced Cody and Duncan, being that both were at this point openly Homosexual. Justin simply frowned at Duncan's prescence, and turned to Cody.

"What is he doing here?"

"He's my Boyfriend, remember?", Cody reminded Justin, "Besides, we're horny and was wondering if we could use the bus for a little fun? Huh?", Cody asked, he had is innocent and toothy grin towards Justin. The Model roled his eyes, he should've known that is what the two wanted.

"I would love to have you two fuck in this Bus, but me and Trent are Kinda busy.", Justin said as he nervously looked back into the bus, "Why don't you just go hume and Fuck Duncan in the Ass?"

"Busy with what?", Duncan interrupted, "Fucking Eachother? I always knew you two were Gay for eachother!"

"Shut up Duncan, and how do you know? How do you know we're not just talking or doing something that's not Sex?", Justin tried to cover up with. Of course, he was not really fooling anybody. Especially Cody or Duncan.

"Dude, it really is obvious. Why don't you two just come out of the Damn Closet? It's obvious you are Gay and I'm guessing Trent's Bi.", Cody pointed out, "It feels alot better Fucking your Dude when you don't have to worry about reaction or shock!"

"Well Trent's not ready yet! Not my Fault! Don't tell anyone!", Justin pleaded, grabbing Cody by the shoulders, he was clearly worried. He didn't want to worry Trent. Of Course, being the perverted Cody, Cody thought of something that would make all Four boys happy.

"I have the perfect Idea, why don't we have a Four Way?", Cody suggested right out of the blue. Justin and Duncan both become shocked and looked at Cody.

"What?", Justin replied, he really had no idea how else to respond to such a Sugestion.

"No! I'm not getting Banged by Trent or Justin! Or Both! No!", Duncan yelled out, he was clearly angry with Cody and even removed the Sunglasses from his eyes.

"C'mon DUncan, it'll be FUN! I mean, it's not like it's Rape! Besides, it could end your conflict!"

"Cody, no offense, but why would I fuck Duncan?", Justin asked. He had one Eyebrow rasied, he was rather suprised that Cody suggested it at all as was Duncan.

"C'mon! I always wanted an Orgy! I'll do anything you want Duncan, and you too Justin! C'mon!", Cody was practically Begging for it at this point. This is normal Horny Cody however. When he's not hard, he is quite a perfect boyfriend, but of course when's he's horny he becomes obsessed with Sex. Duncan found it adorable for the most part, but here it was getting on his nerves ever so gradually.

"Well, I have to ask Trent first, he kinda has to Know.", Justin said nervously. He finally walked into the bus to ask Trent the question. Duncan grumbled under his breath and glared at Cody.

"Baby, c'mon! Please!"

"You know Cody, fine, I'll do this for you, but only for You. You WILL Owe me!", Duncan poked Cody on the chest for intimidation purposes. Of course Cody smiled flirtatiously in response and ignored the pain of Duncan's superior strength.

"You always manage to look sexy when you're mad, Dunky.", Cody flirted and purred towards his boyfriend. Duncan blushed and almost pouted as if her were a child. Nonetheless, he still followed Cody into the bus. As Cody stripped off his trunks and revealed his suprisingly now grown up cock, Duncan sat on a couch in the bus and crossed his arms. He still didn't exactly want to do it, but Cody stayed Silent. He knew Duncan would enjoy it once the Action actually started to happen. Eventually, Justin and Trent both came from the back of the bus, without any clothes on. This showed their massive 10 inches. Aswell as their muscular bodies. Duncan tried the best he could to resist it, as Trent's smile indicated he accepted the offer for an orgy.

"So Trent, you're Game?", Cody said with a curious look to his face.

"Yep, I am.", Trent said with a smirk, as he held out his massively hard 10 incher infront of Cody. Cody was rather turned on by this, and the three boys all turned to face Duncan who still showed he didn't exactly want to participate in this. However, that didn't mean they couldn't convince him of how enjoyable it really was. The one who started it was of course Cody, for he was Duncan's boyfriend. He started by going up to the punk and kissing him directly on the mouth while rubbing the punk's masculine twinkish chest and abs. Duncan was trying to resist, but soon enough he submitted to his lover. As Duncan purred and moaned of pleasure, Trent took the cue and began unzipping and removing Duncan's shorts. This revealed that Duncan didn't wear his underwear that day, and instantly showed off an Erection of 10 inches. Infact, it was a bit bigger than Trent and Justin were. Despite this, Duncan was still the bottom of the four boys, so as Justin moved in to join the kiss with Duncan and Cody and to also feel Duncan's ripped bod, Trent lifed Duncan's legs a bit and locked his lips with Duncan's hole. Duncan's eyes widened and his mouth Opened in a lustful moan. This allowed both Justin and Cody to move deeper into the Punk's mouth. The two also moved their hands to play with Duncan's member as Trent pleasured the hole below with his mouth's own muscle. Duncan grabbed onto Cody and Justin's asses with a squeeze, which made both boys jerk with pleasure. The Moans of the Four quickly filled the bus, as they were the only sounds going on. Eventually Duncan moved to playing with Justin and Cody's cocks, he was finally starting to enjoy what was being done to him. As evidenced by his erection and his moans of course.

Trent eventually pulled out from the Rim job when he felt he had done enough to Duncan's hole. He then stuck two fingers inside of it which made Duncan of course moan in high pleasure. Cody then breaked from Kissing and moved down to where Trent was aswell to stick two of his own fingers into Duncan's hole aswell. Justin continued with the kiss and playing of Duncan as Cody and Trent worked on stretching Duncan's hole enough. Eventually Trent slowly slid his entire member into Duncan once he was sitting underneath said Punk. This only stopped the action for a little bit of time. Duncan moaned and began to sweet intensely from the pressure. Despite the implications of Double Penetration, Cody instead settled for placing his warm Mouth over Duncan's cock and jerking his own instead. Justin then stopped jerking Duncan and then stood up on the couch. Duncan took Justin's shaft and then began stroking it before placing his warm gaping mouth over it and sucking it hard as Trent thrusted away. Duncan was enjoying the face fucking from Justin, the Cock sucking from Cody, and the Ass Fucking from Trent very much. Cody even played with Duncan's even lower twin appendages aswell, to give Duncan extra pleasure. Duncan moaned wildly, as did the other three boys aswell. The intense sex gave Duncan a lot of Sweat, and he felt like he wouldn't take it anymore. Justin grabbed onto his hair and practically forced Duncan to suck his cock as he stood infront of the deliquent. Trent rubbed over Duncan's attractive body as he pounded into the punk's round bubble butt. Cody enjoyed the taste of Duncan's lower shaft muscle, and the constant suspense of when his love was going to climax. That, and the feeling of stimulating his own at the same time of course. The one enjoying it most of all though, was Duncan himself. As the three boys gave him this gift of Sex, he couldn't help but purr. His Muscle was throbbing and it felt as though it would never end. Of course, not that Duncan wanted it to end. However, if it had to end, Duncan wanted it to be epic. As the moans grew louder and louder, Duncan knew the orgasms and the juice was coming. He braced himself for it, and finally it came.

The Climax came with epically loud moans from all of the boys. Duncan pulled out from Justin's cock just to get the massive gush of Juice all over his face and mouth, it tasted rather well. Trent did one final thrust and planted his seed into Duncan's body with great force and massive amounts aswell. Duncan's juice flooded into Cody's mouth, and some even leaked from it as Cody did deepthroat Duncan as the climax happened. Cody's juice landed at the floor and all over his hand, which he didn't mind. With exhaustion, all of the boys laid on the floor of the bus, highly tired from the act they each had taken part in. Duncan however took his time, being the one that was still wide awake a bit. He licked up Cody's climax cream and cuddled up to him on the floor before he fell asleep himself. Before long, the four were all asleep in peace.

"Alright! I finally beat my High Score on...What the?",said the Red haired Nerd Harold as he suddenly walked into the bus himself. "They had an Orgy while I was gone? Great, now I have to clean up their mess, GOSH!". Were his complaints as he saw his Three naked friends and one enemy asleep on the floor. 


End file.
